Pomp & Betrayal
by Predatory Angel
Summary: Will receives a cryptic note from Capt. Sparrow and is drawn into the tangled web of Sparrow's history.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the luvverly folks herein. The thought of it, really. Like they'd fit. I live in a caravan, folks. Seriously. Captain Sparrow'd only just fit in, and even then he'd have to leave his hat n' boots at the door. Likewise with the title, settings etc.

_Okay, this is my first POTC fic, so please bear with me… set 6 months after the film. Will and Elizabeth, though very much in love, realised that their love revolved almost entirely around their great friendship, and decided not to marry, delighting Commodore Norrington. Will returned to the blacksmith and Elizabeth returned to the Swann household. Shortly after, Elizabeth announced her engagement to the Commodore. On the same day, Will received correspondence from Captain Jack Sparrow asking for his help. The letter informs him that he will arrive in Port Royal in a month's time…_

A gentle sea-fog drifted in from the ocean, wrapping cool tendrils almost lovingly around the young couple standing at the harbour. His dark hair blowing softly across his face, Will Turner smiled as his companion squeezed his hand softly and turned to look at him.

She smiled in return and he turned his head back out to sea, taking a long breath and sighing deeply. Feeling Elizabeth shiver slightly at his side, he swiftly removed his jacket and draped it over her thinly-clad shoulders. She smiled gently and appreciatively, moving closer into his side. He put an arm around her and looked fondly into her wide brown eyes. A tear slid down her blemishless cheek, and Will brushed it away with a gloved hand. She reached up and grasped at the worn brown leather, smiling through her tears as the sound of splashing oars faintly carried thru the fog.

"You have everything?" she whispered, a natural reaction to the sombre, slightly threatening atmosphere hanging around Port Royal that evening.

Will nodded his head, picking up a satchel from the floor between them and swinging it over his shoulder, feeling a slight thrill run thru his body as he thought over his uncertain future. He knew full well that what he was doing was illegal, immoral and dangerous to both himself and those he loved, but… he couldn't care less. The crumpled letter he had received from Sparrow had been the first step on this voyage, and he wouldn't back out now.

The sun shone lazily down thru the broken rafters of the blacksmith's shop, glinting on Will's dark hair as he drank deeply from his mug, squinting grimly at the charred mess on the plate before him. He may be handy with a hammer and anvil, and even handier with a sword in his hand, but Will Turner would always be a hopeless cook.

Sighing deeply, he prodded at his breakfast with a fork, gingerly overturning a piece of what he assumed to be meat. The door behind him creaked as it was pushed open and he turned to find himself under the scrutiny of a smartly-dressed teen who wrinkled his nose distastefully as he glanced around the dark interior.

Will coughed, and the youth turned his attention back to him.

"A letter for… Master William Turner?" he asked, putting a spiteful emphasis on the title.

Will winced inside but stood and reached for the letter, replying, "that would be me. Thank you."

The boy made no sign to leave, but remained standing smartly in the doorway. "It was marked a priority, which is the only reason I brought it" he commented, as if reassuring Will that he did not warrant such a privilege as mail delivery.

"Thank you" repeated Will, and this time the boy clipped his heels neatly and left, leaving Will to shut the door and walk back to the table, turning the letter over in his hands with puzzlement. Clearly marked on the front was the word "IMPORTANT" in scrawling, childlike script, and he turned it over and tore it open, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. Turning it over, he read 'The Pearl's gone. Sunk. All lost but me. Need your help. Get the blood flowing again. Be there for you in a month. Capt. Jack sparrow"

Will sank into his seat and put the letter down absently, scratching his head at the cryptic message. He felt a strange, wild excitement build in his chest as he contemplated the facts. Jack sparrow would soon swagger back into his life, full of pomp and betrayal. And Will would go with him. This he already knew. He had longed for the ocean ever since the day he had saved Jack's life and stood above the bay with Elizabeth, watching the Black Pearl drift silently into the horizon, and he would go with Jack.

He stood up hurriedly, knocking his plate to the floor, and grabbed his coat as he left to see Elizabeth.

**A/N:** Eheh… that's it so far. I was going to write more for this chappie, but I thought I'd get some feedback first and decide where to go from there. Those of you eagerly awaiting slash, you'll hafta wait for a while longer, as this has a very definite plot and a coupla whole new characters for y'all to wibble at. Woo for creativity!

R+R, please? I like reviews. I like flames. I like it all. S'all good. Nummy and scrumptious etc.

So, yeah…. That's it for now.


End file.
